She Won't Leave
by AmyV00
Summary: In the Alternate Avatar Universe AAU the gAang goes to a normal school, but that doesn't mean Zuko and Katara get along any more than usual. What happens when she won't go away? Find out! mild Zutara, super fluffy


She Won't Leave

AAU (Alternate Avatar Universe)

Zuko sat down on the small stone wall, frustrated as ever. He glared off into the distance as she bounced with each step and took a seat next to him. Zuko glanced over at her once; she smiled brightly as she tossed her head back to let the wind sift through her hair. Every day was the same as the one before; this tan girl would follow him everywhere for no apparent reason. She would talk to him, he would listen, she would ask him questions, he would answer, but she would never leave.

Even though she would never leave, today was different. Warm and mostly a clear sky hovered over head. It was a perfect spring day, not yet summer but that ominous warm breeze said it would be there soon. Zuko folded his arms, elbows resting on his legs and stared down the near empty street as he waited for his uncle. The girl patted her dress down with every passing breeze.

Zuko sighed.

"Are you okay?" She looked over at him, leaning back and propping herself up with her arms.

He looked over at her with distain, "Yes. You've been following me this entire term. Stop it."

She smiled sweetly, "No thanks."

He groaned and stared back down the street.

She ran her hands over her dress again, "Why don't you drive?"

"I don't have my license." Zuko maintained his glare down the road.

"I thought you were seventeen." She poked his arm.

"I am." He swatted her hand away.

"Then why don't you drive?" She rested her face in her palm.

"I already told you, I don't have my license." He groaned.

"I know that, but why?" She rolled her eyes.

"My mom died in a car accident and my Uncle is afraid I might too, so I'm not allowed to get my license till I'm eighteen." Zuko reached up and touched his scar, "It's for the best."

"I guess." She shrugged and watched as he poked at the scarred tissue, "You know, if you keep poking it like that, it won't get better."

"It's a scar. It can't heal." He let out a bitter sigh.

"How'd you get it?" Her voice dropped low with concern.

"My dad," Zuko nearly whispered, staring at his feet, "there was an accident and the car rolled. The engine caught fire and he had to decide between me and my sister. He picked my sister. When it exploded, I turned my head too late."

"It's not his fault." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is," Zuko glared at the ground, "Azula was in the backseat and I was in the front. When the dash blew out, she would have been fine. He knew that, he's been working on cars his whole life."

"I though you said he was an Entrepreneur." She lifted an eyebrow.

"He is, a real business man, but fixing up cars has always been his hobby." Zuko said with a heavy sigh.

A horn beeped from down the road. It slowed as it reached where the two sat staring at the grass poking up between the cracks in the sidewalk. Iroh rolled down the window, "Come on Zuko, we're going to be late!"

He nodded and stood up. For a brief moment, he paused as he reached for the door handle. Blinking a few times, he opened the door and stepped in. Iroh looked out at the girl in the blue dress, "Would your lady friend like a ride?"

"No." He said plainly. She looked up, a bit sad.

"Zuko, that is no way to treat a lovely young lady." Iroh scolded.

She stood up and brushed off her bottom side, "That's okay, I can just walk."

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room for you!" Iroh insisted.

Zuko groaned again, "Uncle!" The old man shot him a glare, to which he ignored.

"I guess I'll see you later, Zuko!" She waved with a smile.

"You know, after your appointment, you have the rest of the day." The old man elbowed him.

"I know." He stated dully.

"Perhaps you would like to do something with your lady friend tonight?" He nudged him again.

"She's not my friend." Zuko glared at the old man. The girl dropped her eyes sadly.

"I'll see you in class." She said in a meek voice, turned around and walked a few feet down the sidewalk.

Iroh shook his head in disapproval. His nephew stared ahead for a moment, as though contemplating the next move in chess and then reached over and popped the door open. He stepped out of the car and ran down the sidewalk to the tan girl, "Hey wait up!"

She turned around with a sad stare.

"I need to stop at the bank but I'll be back here after that," Zuko scratched the back of his neck, "So maybe we could do something, I guess."

"What about your appointment?" She sounded disappointed.

"I'll skip it. They're not going to tell me anything new. Probably just 'it's a scar, it's not going to heal right' since that's all they ever tell me anyway." He shrugged.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Jet…and Aang…maybe Toph, Suki, Sokka, and everyone," She tapped her chin, thinking about her options, "but I guess I could hang out with you."

"Great." He said nervously. "I'll meet you here in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright, that sounds good!" She smiled with delight.

"Okay." Zuko turned away quickly, before she could see the pink rising up his face. He ran towards his Uncle's car and only paused a moment when she called out to him.

"My name's Katara!" She said.

He glanced back with a smile and then continued to the car.

Zuko hopped in again and looked at his uncle, trying to hide the obvious smile. The old man smiled back, "Where should I drop you off and pick you up this evening?"

"Here." He said matter-of-factly.

"What about your lady friend?" He nodded in her direction as they drove down the street, passing her.

"Katara…? She'll be there when we get back." He shrugged carelessly.

"Oh? And why do you say that, my nephew?" Iroh glanced from the corner of his eye.

With a heavy sigh as he glared out the front of the car as his only defense against a smile tugging at his lips, "Trust me, she won't leave."

-fin-


End file.
